


Inches

by Fabulolz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: About to Die, Canon Universe, Comedy, Dorkiness, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Humor, Galra Keith (Voltron), I Don't Even Know, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Rivalry, This Is STUPID, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulolz/pseuds/Fabulolz
Summary: Somehow Keith's "Galra puberty" of sorts has caused him to grow taller. Lance is not having it and will do whatever he has to do to be the second to last tallest of the Voltron males and not the shortest. Keith believes Lance's endeavors are rather excessive... But kind of attractive...





	Inches

**Author's Note:**

> Literally thought of this randomly like, "Lol, what if Keith was taller than Lance suddenly?" and it made me laugh so I had to write a fic about it. Enjoy! :D

 “What… In the name… Of Quiznaking Quiznak… Have you done?”

“For the last time, Lance. I didn’t do anything.” Keith huffed, looking at his reflection in the window again, “I just grew a few inches...”

“A few inches?!” Lance gasped in disbelief, “You’re suddenly taller than me!”

“Yeah, so?”

Lance groaned, “Why do you always have to one up me at EVERYTHING?! First you beat me on exams at the garrison, then you find Shiro before I do, and THEN you get the black lion, AND THEN you grow a couple inches taller THAN ME?! Now I’m the second smallest on the team next to Pidge! I’m the smallest guy!”

“How’s it feel to be tiny?” Pidge scoffed from the couch, typing something into her device.

“It feels AWFUL!” Lance pouted, looking up at Keith again, “I can’t believe you! You’re just trying to ruin my life!”

“Relax, Lance.” Shiro sighed, putting one hand on each of the boys’ shoulders, “Just because Keith is a little bit taller than you now doesn’t mean he’s any different.”

“Uh, yeah he is different because he has FREAKING.YELLOW. EYES NOW!” Lance pointed to the Galra’s face, “LOOK AT HIM! HE CAN SEE IN THE DARK!”

“Actually, I can’t see in the dark.” Keith added, “But I can see more colors than a human.”

“UGH! HE’S RUINING MY LIFE!” Lance whined before stomping out of the room to his living quarters, grumbling under his breath about how stupid Keith was and how terrible of a friend he was.

“What a jerk! A stupid, stupid, stupid jerk!” Lance walked through the first door that opened, tearing off his jacket and shirt, “I’m still cool! At least I don’t look like some freak with gorgeous raven hair and sparkling yellow eyes and perfect porcelain skin and a nice butt!” He groaned, ripping off his pants and sprawling on the bed in nothing but his red lion boxers. He screamed into the pillow before drifting off to sleep. Being angry was hard and tiring.

* * *

 

Keith didn’t see what the problem was. So what if he was taller now? It shouldn’t have made a difference to Lance, but it did. Lance was frustrated with him as usual and once again he didn’t understand why.

He walked into his room and blinked when he saw familiar clothing on the floor. His eyes traveled to the bed, discovering a sleeping Lance. He stared at the unconscious body before sighing quietly. He put a blanket over the Cuban boy and sat at his bedside on the floor.

What an idiot. Always getting pissed off about the silliest things. Pidge was right, he was the dork of the group. But he was cute nonetheless, well, at least to Keith anyway. That man had a smile made of sunshine and eyes like deep blue oceans. He couldn’t wrap his head around why he and Lance bickered all the time. Sure, the fighting had stopped a little bit nowadays, but every now and then, Lance would be sneering and jealous of something Keith did or had. And now that thing Keith had was a few inches up on Lance.

Keith flinched when Lance’s hand dropped to the side of the bed over his shoulder. His heart thumped for a split second before he unconsciously moved closer to it. Keith purred into the gentle touch now against his cheek.

At that moment, Lance moaned in his sleep, “Good kitty…”

“Yeah… I’m a good kitty…” Keith whispered and that’s when Lance’s eyes burst open.

Lance gazed down at the cat-like man sitting beside him, “…Keith…”

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing in my room?”

“This is my room.”

“Oh.” Lance was silent before turning beet red and jumping out of the bed, running for the door.

“Lance!” Keith called out, stopping at the door frame, “You forgot your-!.. Clothes…” Lance was already long gone by the time his sentence ended. He jolted when he heard Allura’s screech and the sound of someone being slapped.

* * *

 

Keith yawned as he walked into the mess hall the next morning, “Morning Hunk.” He greeted.

“Hey Keith, nice bed head.” Hunk chuckled, “Oh, right, it’s the ears.”

“Yeah. They’re weird, but I’m getting used to them.” Keith shrugged as he sat down at the table, ready to dig in to some food goo when he gaped at the figure walking in.

Lance was wearing a pair of blue six-inch heels.

“Holy crow, Lance, wow!” Hunk was laughing already.

“Lance, I think you’re taking this way too far.” Keith huffed.

“I don’t think I’m taking it far enough!” Lance scowled, “In fact, this isn’t even my final form! I’ve got eight inch stilettos too!”

“I found these interesting shoes at the space mall.” Coran said, examining Lance’s feet, “They are truly remarkable! How are you not feeling any pain in your feet, Lance?!”

“Oh, it’s actually almost unbearable.” Lance deadpanned, “But as they say, beauty is pain. And Keith is a pain in my butt.”

 _‘Oh, I can make you feel more pain in your butt.’_ Keith thought to himself, coughing, “Whatever Lance. Do what makes you feel special.”

Suddenly sirens were going off.

“Paladins to your stations now!” Allura ordered over the intercom, “Oh, wait, I’m a paladin now. Ah, silly me!”

The team quickly grabbed their suits before meeting up in the hangar.

“Really Lance?!” Keith exclaimed.

“Really Keith!” Lance screamed back. He was wearing heels instead of the boots that went with the suit, “I’m not gonna let you beat me!”

Pidge and Hunk were just giggling in the background and Allura was shaking her head in disappointment.

“Okay, fine. Let’s just go.” Keith ran to the black lion as the others ran to their respective lions also.

* * *

 

“Excellent job guys!” Shiro congratulated everyone as they returned to the castle ship.

Lance was limping, “Ow… Ow…” He mumbled weakly.

“Need a hand?” Keith asked.

Lance went back to scowling in an instant, “Not from you!” He straightened up and clopped down the hall. Keith couldn’t help but watch in awe as his heels clacked away with a snap of his ankles.

“Keith, you are so gay for him.” Pidge snorted.

Keith blushed, “You’re too young to know what that even means!”

“Dude, I’m not four years old.”

“…Are you ten..?”

“No!” Pidge rolled her eyes before walking away too.

Keith crossed his arms, looking down at the floor. Stupid Lance, being sexy with his dumb shoes. How did Keith find that attractive? He didn’t have a foot fetish, but he really liked those heels on Lance. Maybe it was this Galra puberty. He blamed those weird hormones. All this because he got taller? He hoped to grow a foot bigger if it meant Lance getting more stilettos.

* * *

 

“Ugh…” Lance scrubbed the blood and bruises from his feet in the bath, “Beauty really is pain…”

He sunk into the tub a little more, blowing bubbles in the water. If he was going to wear heels every mission now, he’d have to chop off the balls of his feet or make his legs numb. The good news was his calves were now in perfect shape and he could crush anything between his thighs. Who knew shoes that had a higher heel would give you an intense workout? He hoped he burned off some carbs recently.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and somebody walked in.

“Um, occupied?” Lance called out. He really wished these sliding doors had locks, or at least ones he could know about.

He watched as Keith undid his belt, having earbuds in his ears. Where the heck did he get those and why was he listening to MCR on full blast. Lance raised an eyebrow as Keith hummed Helena loudly, undoing his pants. The Cuban boy gulped and sank deeper into the water, hoping he wasn’t seen as he secretly watched Keith strip.

Lance didn’t realize that Keith’s skin was beginning to turn purple in some places. Lavender splotches covered his back and a tail hung out from the back of his boxers.

As Keith pulled down his underwear, Lance squeaked and covered his eyes, squeezing them shut. Today was not the day to see naked Keith, that was something he needed to save for his dreams, anyway. He stood up in the tub, trying to reach for his towel only to find himself grasping something… Fleshy?

He opened his eyes and froze in a silent shock.

“…”

“…”

“Is… There a reason you’re… Grabbing my crotch?” Keith asked awkwardly.

Lance’s scream could be heard throughout the entire castle as he ran nude through the halls, receiving another slap from Allura and one from Pidge.

* * *

 

Lance made sure he went into his own room this time, thank goodness. He was now yelling into his pillow insults and compliments toward Keith. He couldn’t believe he grabbed Keith’s… Keith’s… His thing. Yeah. Gonna attempt to keep this somewhat clean.

There was a knock at his door and he looked up. They opened to reveal a normal Keith.

“Oh finally, there’s a thing called knocking!” Lance groaned.

“Yeah, sorry I didn’t know about it before. It would have been useful…” Keith sighed as he walked in, arms crossed and eyes adverted, “So… Listen… About what happened in the bathroom…”

“NOPE. NOPE. NOPE!” Lance covered his ears, “IF I DON’T REMEMBER IT, IT DIDN’T HAPPEN!”

“Wha-! Do you just do that with everything you don’t want to remember?!”

“Well, some things I genuinely don’t remember, Keith!” Lance crossed his arms too. They stared at various parts of the floor silently.

“I… I’m sorry.” Keith finally spoke up.

Lance glanced at him, “For what?”

“For… Everything. Getting taller. One up-ing you all the time…”

Lance sighed and slumped his shoulders, “I guess I just get jealous a lot…” He got up from his spot on the bed, walking closer to Keith, “I… What I’m trying to say… Is…” He gulped, scratching the back of his head, “I like- Wait.” Lance squinted, coming even closer to Keith.

“W-What are you doing?” Keith gulped as Lance closed the space between them so their noses were touching.

Lance moved his hand to the top of Keith’s head vertically before moving it over his head. His measurement didn’t match up and Lance was just three quarters of an inch taller. He beamed.

“I’m taller than you!”

“Barely.” Keith deadpanned.

“Whatever, I’m still taller than you!” Lance did a victory dance, chanting, “I’m taller than Keith, I’m not the small guy!”

“Okay…” Keith was utterly confused, “What was it that you were going to say a second ago?”

“I dunno. Get out of my room.” He pushed Keith out cheerfully before letting the door close, “Oh! So that’s how you lock it!”

Keith stood quietly, staring at the door in disappointment. He swore Lance was just about to admit that he liked him…

* * *

 

The next morning wasn’t any better for Keith. He couldn’t sleep at all the night before because he was too busy sobbing over how he’d never see those heels on Lance again. He sighed and ate his mystery mush quietly as the rest of the team chatted around the table.

“Yeah, so when I slapped Lance I put this weird growth serum on him. Hopefully it works so he’ll stop whining and moaning about Keith being taller than him.” Pidge snorted.

Keith’s eyes widened, “What?! You did that?! How could you?!”

“Don’t tell me you actually LIKED the sound of his annoying heels!” Pidge was bewildered and annoyed.

“Uh, guys, I got a tiny problem. And by that, I mean… Super tiny…” Lance’s voice could be heard, but he was totally unseen.

“Lance?” Hunk looked around curiously.

“Down here.” Lance called out. The entire team’s eyes lowered to a speck on the floor.

Pidge pulled out a magnifying glass and upon closer inspection, she realized it was Lance.

“Oh, my stars! Lance?!” Allura screeched.

“In the flesh, Princess…” Lance sighed, “Look, I’m like, really small now. Can we please fix this?”

“I dunno though, I think teeny tiny Lance is kind of adorable!” Hunk chuckled, picking Lance up by his hood.

“Not funny, Hunk!” Lance squealed, “We need to do something right now! I mean, who’s gonna pilot the red lion if I’m too fun sized to even reach the handlebars!”

“I don’t know what to do.” Pidge admitted.

“We’ll figure something out…” Keith got up from his seat, just now recovering from a quiet laughing fit, “Pidge, let’s see the bottle you got the serum out of…”

“I can barely read the instructions…” Pidge sighed as she eyed the bottle closely.

“I can’t tell what language it’s in unfortunately.” Coran said.

“Come on! There’s gotta be something we can do! I can’t stay this small forever!” Lance was sitting on Hunk’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry buddy! We’ll solve this mystery!” Hunk assured him, patting his tiny head only for Lance to scream, “Oh, sorry, forgot my hand is bigger than you…”

“Contact the seller, Pidge. Maybe they know what’s going on. Until then, we need to watch over Lance and make sure he doesn’t die because of how small he is…” Keith said, looking to Hunk, “You’ll have first watch, Hunk. Shiro, you do second. Allura is third. I’ll be last.”

“Oh great. I’m gonna be babysat by all you giants…” Lance groaned, rolling around on Hunk restlessly.

“Don’t worry little guy. We’ll find a cure for your tinyness.” Hunk tucked his friend into his vest pocket.

“I’m Lance Mcclain. Not Stuart Little.” Lance pouted angrily.

* * *

 

As ticks went on, it was finally Keith’s turn to watch over Lance.

“Great, now I have to sleep in your bed again…” Lance made a nest for himself on Keith’s extra pillow.

“Would you stop complaining? You’ve been pouting and whining all day and your tiny voice is annoying.” Keith laid down on the bed, taking a deep breath, which caused Lance’s bed to fall apart.

“Really?” Lance groaned, “Thanks jerkface.”

“You know, this wouldn’t have happened had you not gotten mad about the whole tallness thing.” Keith mumbled.

“It’s your fault for growing!”

“I can’t help it!”

“Whatever…” Lance folded his tissue blanket neatly before laying down on it, “What if I’m like this forever?” He frowned.

Keith looked at him seriously, a softness in his expression, “You won’t be. I’m sure you’ll be just fine. Don’t sweat it.”

“Yeah, okay…” Lance closed his eyes before opening them again, “Keith… I didn’t get to say it yesterday, but…”

“Yeah?” Keith’s ears perked up as he listened attentively.

“But…” Lance cleared his throat, “I have… strong feelings for… You…”

“…Me too… But toward you.” Keith looked up at the ceiling.

They were silent for what seemed like hours.

“We should date…” Lance suggested.

“We should bang.” Keith said bluntly.

“I’m down.” Lance shrugged.

The two gazed into each other’s eyes.

“…You wanna kiss?” Keith asked.

“I’m a little small for that…” Lance blushed.

“Um… Well…” Keith picked up Lance by the scruff before dropping him on his chin, “Just… Go for it…” He puckered his lips.

Lance angled himself differently before giving Keith a tiny peck on his bottom lip. Suddenly the man was full-sized again toppling onto Keith.

They stared at each other before screaming into oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided leaving it with few words would be fine. XD I only made the rating T because there was a mention of Lance grabbing Keith's crotch. I'm so vanilla, why--// 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you're interested in seeing more comedy one shots from me!


End file.
